starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Recompensa
El término recompensa se refiere a un pago ofrecido a cambio de la captura, o a veces la muerte de un individuo. Los cazarrecompensas eran individuos que se ganaban la vida recogiendo recompensas. El término "recompensa" también podría referirse a la persona específica que estaba siendo atacada, por lo que se ofreció la recompensa.El Discípulo Oscuro Alrededor de la época de la Batalla de Scarif, se emitió una recompensa para Mon Mothma, Canciller de la Alianza para Restaurar la República.''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela Jabba el Hutt eventualmente se irritó tanto con Han Solo que le otorgó una recompensa de 224,190 créditos.Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber Luke Skywalker una vez tuvo una recompensa de 60,000 créditos contra él del Imperio Galáctico por la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Esto irritó a Han Solo porque, en ese momento, era más alto que su propia recompensa.Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Tarkin'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Historia de Star Wars|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part I'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Phasma'' *"The Face of Evil" * *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cazarrecompensas